The present invention is directed to a healthy, tasteful food combination which promotes regular, normal, bowel movements.
Foods have historically been used to promote health and healing, much more in the past than in the present. There is however due to the ravages of the modern diet and life style, a renewed interest in food and healing.
The following are examples of inventions made to improve the modern life style.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,362 Triani (1987) discloses a process for eliminating the harsh bitter flavor associated with bran cereal by contacting the bran cereal with dried citrus peel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,515 Payton et al. (1993) discloses a fruit juice and vegetable puree. The fruit juice improves the flavor of the vegetable puree.
U.S. Pat. No.5,403,606 Kurachi (1995) discloses using fruit and vegetable material and bran to make artificial rice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,634 Sintov et al. (1996) discloses using a metal salt of pectin to carry drugs to the colon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,671 Duthing (1996) discloses using citrus peel and ginger in a composition to prevent intoxication.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,424 Hastings (1996) discloses a health food containing soy lecithin, ginger, bran, apple fiber and a host of other materials.
METAMUCIL natural psyllium fiber is another modern solution to the problems caused by the modern diet and life style. METAMUCIL is fiber therapy for regularity.